Destroy the Sith We Must
by Gyotso
Summary: In a different line where Yoda decides that Darth Vader's power, influenced and empowered by the Dark Side may be too powerful even for him, he chooses to face the Sith Apprentice alone. Leaving Obi-Wan to face the Dark Lord of the Sith... Darth Sidious Rated M for mentions of murder and cruel death (ROTS) A 3-shot to decide what happens when the prophecy is finally fulfilled...


**A short story of what I think would have happened had Revenge of the Sith gone a little differently. A 3-shot. Next chapter will feature the battle between Yoda and Darth Vader... the final chapter will be the battle between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Sidious!**

**...**

"Wait Master." Obi-Wan requested. The Grand Master of the Jedi heeded his request. "There is something I must know." The much younger jedi informed the older, moving towards the Security Hologram Control.

"If into the security recordings you go... only pain will you find."

"I must know the truth Master." Obi-Wan argued, activating the Hologram. What he saw made him cringe.

It was a Jedi... his own apprentice... Anakin Skywalker. Killing younglings...no hesitation, no pity.

"It can't be..." Obi-Wan pleaded with the force..

"You have done well, my new apprentice... now Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire." The Emperor commanded.

Obi-Wan turned to see the elderly Jedi master looking down.

"Destroy the Sith we must." Yoda told him, emphasizing his point by slamming his walking stick to the ground.

"Send me to kill the Emperor... I will not kill Anakin." Obi-Wan practically begged his master.

"To fight this Darth Sidious... strong enough you are not." Yoda said, turning.

"He's like my brother." Obi-Wan argued.

"Twisted by the dark side.. young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained... gone he is. Consumed by Darth Vader." Yoda explained.

"Master, perhaps if we attack the Emperor together." Obi-Wan suggested. "Then we could defeat him."

"Suggest that alone, we stand less of a chance do you?" Yoda asked.

"Perhaps Master... but I know that I can't kill Anakin..."

Yoda sighed. "Destroy the Sith simultaneously we must... Time to destroy each, we have not." Yoda mused.

"Master, we must move swiftly."

Yoda didn't want to leave anything to chance.. the sensible choice was to send his young Jedi friend to confront his apprentice... but there was no telling how powerful Darth Vader had become in the time it since he turned, what if he was able to overpower Obi_Wan? Obi-Wan had many times proven himself a skilled duelist, and powerful Jedi Knight. He had faced the first Sith in a millennium after the death of his master, and emerged victorious. He had twice engaged Count Dooku, both walking away relatively unharmed. But above all he destroyed General Grievous... the droid that had personally stood up to 1 Jedi apprentice, 2 Jedi Knights, and 3 Jedi Masters (of the Jedi Council no less) and held his own... resulting in half of the Jedi dead. Obi-Wan had fought alone on Utapau.

"Powerful you have become Obi-Wan." Yoda said, finally. "A wise and powerful Jedi Knight, you are indeed. Know, if capable you are of defeating the Dark Lord of the Sith... I do not. A chance, we must not take." Yoda was silent again, putting himself in tune with the force... it would take great concentration to find Darth Vader. "Vader alone I will face. Defeat the Sith you must. Began with you it did, all those years ago on Naboo. The first of the Sith... now destroy the last you must." Yoda said, extending his hand to summon the Security Hologram.. He'd need it to convince Senator Amidala to aid him in his search.

"I won't fail you Master." Obi-Wan agreed.

As Yoda walked away he realized what he had been asking for... he was asking to fight the most powerful Sith Lord in the galaxy... maybe even more powerful than Yoda for all he knew. How could Obi-Wan hope to survive, let alone win this battle?

But Yoda was right. The prophecy was wrong... Anakin had failed to bring balance to the Force... _"A prophecy, that misread could have been." _As Obi-Wan walked out of the temple he contemplated the meaning his master had inferred. Misread... balance.

Everyone had assumed that balance meant eradicating the Sith. But what if the prophecy was more literal? As far as he knew, he and Master Yoda were all that remained of the Jedi Council, let alone the Order. He wondered what had happened to Master Fisto... or Master Windu... or the others that had not been involved with the Clones at the time of their betrayal.

He had not seen their bodies, but Obi-Wan assumed they were in the Council Chambers... waiting for the call that the fighting was finally over... only to receive a lightsaber in the back.

Balance meant equal... total good was not equality. Nor was total evil. All that remained was 2 to good and evil... A Master... and an apprentice... the prophecy was complete.

...

Yoda reached the former Queen of Naboo's quarters with ease.

"Master Yoda?" Padme looked at the old Jedi.

"A pleasure to see you it is, Senator." Yoda said, bowing. "Under better circumstances I wish it were."

"What brings you here?" Padme asked, not sure what could have brought the Jedi Master all this way.

"Betrayed the Jedi Order has been. Framed we were... The Sith, in control of the Republic are they now." Yoda explained.

"How?" Padme asked, not sure if she should believe the elderly Jedi.

"Tricked, young Skywalker was, into believing Master Windu was plotting against the Chancellor and the Senate."

"How could that be?" Padme asked, taken back.

"Conflict of beliefs inside him there was. Now, turned to evil he has."

"Not Anakin. He's a good person, he wouldn't turn evil."

"Fallen to the lure of the dark side by his own fear. Warned him, years ago I did." Yoda recalled. "Fear of losing someone close to him there was... leading to anger and distrust. Leading to him hating the Order... now, led him to suffering, it will." Yoda explained.

Padme still couldn't believe it. Anakin had risked his life again and again for the Republic... why would he turn against it?"

"Against the Republic, he believes he is not." Yoda explained, sensing her confusion. "Warped the truth, Darth Sidious has. Dominated the young Jedi's mind he has. Convinced he is, that plotting we were, to overthrow the Republic."

Padme couldn't decide... why would Anakin believe anything like that? But Yoda had mentioned his fear of losing someone... what if his nightmares pushed him to the dark side?

No... not Anakin.

"Seen a security hologram I have... after witnessing the destruction of the temple." Yoda mentioned drawing the Holo-Projector from his cloak and setting it on the table. "Killed many Jedi... he has."

Then it turned on.. Padme saw for herself... Anakin... her Ani... slashing, stabbing, hacking at the Jedi Knights who fought desperately and bravely to defeat the young Sith. Then it got worse... Several younglings attacked at one time Anakin stabbed one, slashed the other one across the chest and used the Force to choke the other one into death.

Padme gasped and cried.

"A great threat, Skywalker has become. Find him I must." Padme looked at the elderly Jedi. She didn't know what to do... do the right thing? She should... do what's best for the Republic... but maybe she could reason with Anakin... guide him back to the light...

"Gone, Anakin Skywalker is." Yoda explained. "Consumed by Darth Vader. Afraid I am, that capable of stopping him... no one is."


End file.
